


Immortal... I guess

by Elizacat



Series: Immortal... I guess [1]
Category: Immortal... I guess
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizacat/pseuds/Elizacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story thing about an immortal girl and her buddies. All of these characters are original and the main names are Candy, John, Adam and possibly Eliza, Sam, Luci, and Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortal... I guess

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm hi. I'm really just writing this to improve so please leave constructive criticism if you could! It's my first actual online story with my original characters!

"Argh! Shit!"  
The thin metal sword plunged it's way into Cathy Moore's chest.  
"Are you kidding me?" She glanced down and saw her blood already leaking from the wound, glowing white.  
She turned to face her attacker, feeling her heart painfully convulse in her chest.  
The tall man stumbled back, unarmed and scared.  
"H-how are you still-"  
"Alive? A mixture of magic and dumb luck. Sadly, you don't seem to possess either."  
She shot a quick smirk at the guy before bringing her own sword down, completely severing his head in one go. She pulled the small battery powered camera from his pockets and muttered into it:  
"Candy here! Either send a challenge or don't send anyone." And with that, she crushed it firmly with her heel.

Unfortunately, all of the adrenaline that was keeping the pain at bay was now very noticeably wearing off, and Candy didn't think her heart could take much more stress before it gave out and she'd have to wait for some idiot to pull it out. She wasn't particularly excited to skip town so she sat and tried to keep quiet as she dialed a familiar number.  
"Adam? Hey. Chest wound. Gonna pass out. Location is on on my phone come get me I might die." She hung up without waiting for a solid reply and settled down to wait and hope she'd stay conscious long enough to help get the sword out.

Suddenly, there was a yell from the end of the alley.  
A tall man was stood, completely in shock, at the end of the alley. This didn't look good...  
"Please don't run away!" She yelled hoarsely. It wasn't very loud, but it caught his attention and snapped him out of his daze. He came sprinting towards her and almost immediately began asking questions.  
"Are you okay?! Shall I call an ambulance?! What happened?!"  
"Look, listen up. You're gonna find this hard to believe, but I really need you to help me so I promise you it's true."  
"What? What is it?" Nothing could have prepared John Spencer for what came next.  
"I'm immortal. I can't die, but I can pass out if my body stops working for too long, so I really, really need you to pull this sword out of my chest so that I can heal."  
"But-"  
"Are you seriously going to deny a woman her dying wish?"  
"I- no...?"  
"Thank you."  
He braced the sole of his shoe on her shoulder, and pulled. It was tricky but finally, with a crumpled nose and a lot of "eww!"s, the sharp blade slid out of her chest and in seconds, the hole was gone and there was no trace that she'd been injured at all except for the cut in her shirt and the white blood staining the area.  
"Are you... okay?" Came the tentative question from John.  
"Soo much better, thanks! Alright, Adam will be here in a minute so byyye!"  
"Are you kidding?"  
"What?"  
"You just forced me to pull a bloody sword out of your chest and now you just want to leave without ANY explanation?!"  
"It can't hurt to try, right?"  
Conveniently, at that exact moment, a black car pulled up out f nowhere and the doors opened.  
"Well, get in then." Came a voice from inside.  
The car pulled away and in a few moments, the small group drove up to the most expensive hotel in town. It was tall, dark and ominous, a rather good metaphor, really for the mess John had just got himself into.


End file.
